


Cabana Boy

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae loses a bet with Hyukjae, and Sungmin doesn't know how to lock the door. Complete PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabana Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Brazil, just before SS5 there, and unabashedly smutty (with a wafer-thin plot to boot!) because my last three fics have all been PG and I wanted to write something porny to make up for it. And, really, no one does porn quite like HaeMin.

Donghae loses the scissors-paper-rock game with Hyukjae, and that is when his afternoon starts to get interesting.

“Dude. Best three out of five,” he tries, when Hyukjae crows in triumph.

“No way. Go and get my cap now, man. The sun’s burning my perfect complexion and you don’t want me getting sun spots all over my flawless skin, right?” Hyukjae’s smile is devilish. “You lost, Hae. I’ll buy you a drink when you finally figure out how to beat me, but for now? Get me my fucking cap.”

Donghae swears eloquently in both Korean and Chinese, and says some very choice things about Hyukjae being an asshole.

“Hae,” Siwon looks up from his book. Donghae can’t see what it is; probably something about discipleship or evangelical theology which won’t make sense but will make his head hurt. “Hyuk’s right. You made a bet and you lost. Stop whining about it and go and get his damn cap so I can get a little more peace and quiet?”

“But I just made my deck chair all comfy and shit!” Donghae protests, gazing at the fluffy beach towel he’s just spread open carefully, his iPod, several magazines and a large bottle of suntan lotion. 

“Yeah, so the faster you go up, the faster you can come back.” Siwon turns a page. “It’s not rocket science. Next time don’t make bets when you know you don’t stand a very good chance of winning them.”

Neither Hyukjae or Siwon react when Donghae storms back into their hotel with Hyukjae’s keycard, a massive pout on his face and his own cap jammed tightly over his wayward hair.

Hyukjae’s room, which he’s sharing with Sungmin, is several doors down from his own, so after Donghae grabs another extra fluffy towel for himself, he swipes the keycard into the reader of Hyukjae’s room door, thinking Sungmin must be out with Ryeowook and Donghee, probably checking out the hotel’s little restaurant or gossiping with the stylists and slugging back some local cocktails. Caipirinhas or something like that.

As he opens the door, however, Donghae finds out that Sungmin isn’t with the stylists, Ryeowook, or Donghee. Oh no. 

Sungmin is still in the room, and he’s so busy with other matters that he doesn’t hear Donghae come in until Donghae is standing at the foot of his bed, his mouth wide open, eyes bulging out of his head.

“Mmmph,” Sungmin rolls over and looks at Donghae over his shoulder, licks his lips, and Donghae can actually _feel_ his brain begin to melt and leak out of his ears. Sungmin doesn’t even look like he’s feeling guilty about being caught or anything.“Hae… I thought you’d… mmm… be downstairs with Hyukkie and Siwon.”

Donghae can’t find the words to reply, because he’s still valiantly trying to process the scene in front of him and failing spectacularly. Left to his own devices (and Donghae wonders if Hyukjae knows what his roommate gets up to when he’s not around), Sungmin is gloriously, wonderfully naked. Heavy curtains have been drawn against the strong sunlight, but a sliver has managed to find a gap and illuminates the pale perfection of Sungmin’s skin. Donghae’s always been a sucker for Sungmin’s body; he tries constantly to find reasons to sit next to Sungmin in interviews or photoshoots and whisper in his ear. Sure, he’s not too good with thinking sometimes, and he probably should read more books and newspapers like Siwon, but Sungmin always indulges him with a perfectly chaste, perfectly inadequate hug or pat on the shoulder.

This though, this is different. Sungmin’s legs are spread wide and his back is a graceful arch over the tangled bedsheets — Donghae tries not to look too closely at Sungmin’s curves and thighs because that might actually be the death of him — and he’s got a pink dildo (of course it’s pink, the still-functioning part of Donghae’s brain decides to observe) buried in his ass and seems to be in the process of pushing it in even deeper. Donghae spots a bottle of lube thrown carelessly on the bedside table and notes that Sungmin’s fingers are glistening with the substance. He gulps as he belatedly realises just how hard and red Sungmin’s cock is, how it is already leaking precome and how obscene the sound of Sungmin fucking his hand is in the small room is, especially when it is combined with the sight and sound of Sungmin twisting the dildo even further into his hole.

“Uh…” Donghae gropes around his his head for words, for a proper response to the spectacle of Sungmin fucking himself and looking so damn tempting while he’s doing so. He looks at Sungmin’s face, at his blown pupils and red, wet lips and only comes up with, “Um.”

“Hmm. You’re being very eloquent, Hae.” With an obvious effort, Sungmin stops what he’s doing, props himself up with his elbow and looks at Donghae properly. “Did Hyukkie ask you to get something for him?”

“Cap,” Donghae manages, after several excruciating seconds of watching Sungmin fist his dick while they wait for him to answer. He’s painfully aroused now, his erection embarrassingly obvious through the tight material of his swimming trunks. Suddenly self-conscious, Donghae reaches up to scratch his hair and pushes his own cap off his head, drawing a snigger from Sungmin.

“Over there.” Sungmin points with his chin at the closet, where Hyukjae’s annoyingly perfect arrangement of clothes and accessories are already laid out with military precision. Donghae tears his gaze away for long enough to find the cap, but his feet seem rooted to the spot.

“Right. Sure.” But Donghae still doesn’t move. He’s aware that he’s staring at Sungmin, can feel himself gnawing on his bottom lip when Sungmin shifts and moans as he fucks himself with the dildo. Sungmin stares back at Donghae, the look in his eyes proud and challenging, even as the flush in his cheeks intensifies.

_Is he getting off on Donghae watching?_ The thought of it makes Donghae even more aroused, his nipples hardening in the cool air of the room. Suddenly he doesn’t even care about going back downstairs to the pool and to Siwon and Hyukjae.

Right now, all Donghae wants to do is make Sungmin come, and all he can properly think of is how good Sungmin’s lips would feel around his cock.

Then Sungmin’s eyes settle on the bulge in Donghae’s shorts, and he smiles, sly and teasing.

“Did you need anything else, Hae?”

“Uh, well… mebbeIcouldhelpyouout?” The words flow out of Donghae in a jumbled heap and he winces as he hears himself. He should be more in control of himself than this, but how is one supposed to react when he sees the object of his flustered lust naked and fucking himself with a pink dildo right in front of him?

Sungmin regards him for a painfully long moment. Then he crooks his finger, beckoning Donghae closer. “Come give me a kiss, then.”

Donghae surges forward, animal instincts and impulses overriding his ability to process higher thoughts like _what if someone came in_ , or, _is the door locked_ , or even, _where does Sungmin keep his condoms?_

Their lips meet, and Donghae forgets about trying to think. Sungmin’s lips are moist and soft against his. He moans low in his throat when Donghae pushes him down on the bed and sucks at his tongue. Sungmin’s greedy fingers are in Donghae’s hair, holding him close, and he bucks against Donghae’s body, hard cock brushing against Donghae’s abs and driving him out of his mind with lust.

Donghae abandons Sungmin’s mouth and leaves hot, biting kisses down the line of his neck, along his collarbone. He tongues at the sweat that’s gathered at the base of Sungmin’s throat, enjoying the squeal that it provokes. Donghae laves great wet licks on Sungmin’s nipples, bites at them and tastes them under his tongue, loving the way Sungmin pulls at his hair and hisses through his teeth, calling him a bastard, a tease, and _oh God_ , Hae, _please_.

Then he reaches down, grasps hold of Sungmin’s slick cock, weighing it in the palm of his hand, admiring its size and how every little touch produces a wonderful, strangled-sounding gasp from the man below him. Donghae lets Sungmin thrust into his fist for a while, then decides that he wants to up the ante. There is, after all, the little matter of the dildo in Sungmin’s ass. Not that Donghae’s been thinking about it while he’s glutted himself on how wonderful Sungmin’s body is.

“Min,” he mumbles, after they share more kisses that leave Donghae almost paralysed with desire. “Min, can I fuck you?”

He reaches around and touches the base of the dildo. Sees Sungmin’s eyes widen and a new hunger shines out of their black depths. Without a word, they rearrange themselves, Donghae in between Sungmin’s splayed thighs — he sucks a mark into Sungmin’s left thigh and is rewarded with a howl of pleasure — his fingers tapping out a tuneless rhythm on the base of Sungmin’s dildo.

“Don’t be so cruel,” Sungmin says breathlessly, after Donghae doesn’t move right away. “Mmm, I’ve been wanting to come all afternoon, Hae. I saw you guys going down to the pool. Been thinking about how I’d like to fuck you by the poolside with everyone watching me.”

Donghae’s hand, already in the act of reaching out for the bottle of lube, shakes. There’s the chemical stink of lube in the air, mixed with the distinctive smell of his suntan lotion and Sungmin’s sticky precum. He tries not to think about Sungmin taking him in full view of both Hyukjae and Siwon, shudders to imagine what they’d say, how they’d react.

He can’t stop thinking of Sungmin fucking him hard against the deck chair, though. The thought is enough of an incentive for Donghae to swipe the lube off the table and squirt out a good handful of the clear liquid onto his hand.

“Ready?” He asks, despite the fact that Sungmin is staring at him with huge, hungry eyes, his fingers biting into the flesh of Donghae’s arms. When Donghae gets no verbal response — Sungmin just whines and bucks up against Donghae — he slides one slick hand down between them and twists the dildo in a fraction further.

“Oh,” Sungmin’s pupils are blown wide and his cheeks are flushed pink, and Donghae thinks he’s never seen the other man so undone before. “ _Fuck_ me, Hae!”

As if he’s in any position to refuse. Donghae pulls the dildo out a little before thrusting it back in, working it in and out of Sungmin, trying to time it with Sungmin’s own frantic tugs of his cock. The sound of it is so unbelievably obscene Donghae thinks he might come from the perverse beauty of it all, but he manages to keep on fucking Sungmin with the dildo, imagining having Sungmin riding his own dick with every wanton moan and sigh that escapes Sungmin’s mouth. The thought of being buried deep inside Sungmin’s tight channel makes Donghae’s cock twitch and he has to tell himself to _concentrate_ , because his own pleasure can come after he’s made Sungmin scream and surrender.

There’s a hitch in Sungmin’s breathing when Donghae shifts their positions, scooting down the bed so he can have a better view of the dildo going in and out of Sungmin’s ass. Sungmin is close now, he’s panting as he fucks his hand and Donghae steadily fucks him with the dildo, arching his back almost off the mattress, spine so taut Donghae can see the tension in every line of his body. Sungmin’s on the very precipice of his climax, poised before the drop into ecstasy. He’s more undone and beautiful than Donghae’s ever seen, lips bloody red and shining.

Donghae thrusts the dildo in one last time, all the way in, harder than he has before. Bites down on the cheek of Sungmin’s ass as he does so, triggering a howling orgasm as Sungmin finally comes, the sound of his voice high and fragile, Donghae’s name leaving his lips as an exclamation, halfway between a prayer and a curse.

There is a brief moment of silence while Donghae tries to wrap his head around what they’ve just done, then registers just how fucking horny he is right now. His cock is leaking silvery strands of precome on the rumpled bedsheets as he leans over to slide the dildo out of Sungmin, who sighs brokenly and snuggles close.

“Filthy little Fishy,” he whispers. Donghae experiences a flash of concern (they do have a concert tomorrow night, after all), but then Sungmin is pulling him down for a kiss that leaves Donghae breathless. 

Donghae bites at Sungmin’s bottom lip, follows the line of his jaw with his tongue, provoking a squeal. Sungmin twists them around until he is lying on top of Donghae, spent and warm and deliciously languorous. Then he raises himself up, kisses Donghae again, sweet and insistent, their tongues sliding wetly together until Donghae feels almost every cell of his body start to ache for Sungmin.

“Want you,” he mutters, just as Sungmin shifts on top of him and the curve of his gorgeous ass is pressed up against Donghae’s dick. “Min, please. I swear you’re driving me crazy…”

Sungmin giggles, a curious sound that jars with the current situation a bit too much for Donghae’s liking. Damn it, he’s about to explode with frustration and all Sungmin is doing is sitting on him with a wide smile, looking smug and satisfied (at least Donghae knows he had something to do with _that_ ). Sungmin draws circles on Donghae’s lotion-slick skin, fingers drifting over the ridges of his abs, laughing softly when Donghae swears and shifts and moans between his thighs.

“Maybe I should just let you get back down to the pool, Hae. Let you go have fun with Hyukkie and Siwon instead of lying here cooped up with me, work on your tan.” But Sungmin’s thumbs are hooking themselves underneath the waistband of Donghae’s swimming trunks, and he’s tugging them off with a glint in his eyes that tells Donghae if he shuts up and behaves like a good boy then something very good will be coming his way in the very near future.

“What pool?” Donghae asks, even as Sungmin throws his trunks over his shoulder, his teeth glinting in the semi-darkness like a tiger’s. 

“That’s what I thought,” Sungmin says. He slides down Donghae’s body, pushes open Donghae’s legs and stares for a long moment at Donghae’s cock. Then, very deliberately, Sungmin licks his lips and Donghae isn’t sure how he’s going to get the image of Sungmin kneeling between his legs with a predatory grin on his face out of his head anytime soon.

When Sungmin opens his mouth and licks at the tip of Donghae’s dick, though, all his thoughts go flying out the window. He utters a weird, semi-coherent noise, the sound of it mingling with Sungmin’s low hum of appreciation. Sungmin swirls his tongue around the head of Donghae’s cock, before taking the whole of his dick into his mouth. Donghae reminds himself not to thrust into Sungmin’s mouth right away, and that he should be gentle because — oh my God — they have to sing tomorrow and he shouldn’t be turning Sungmin’s sweet voice hoarse.

But it’s so hard to remember his manners while Sungmin’s tongue is playing havoc with his senses. Donghae fists his hands in the sheets as Sungmin takes him deeper, biting his lip when Sungmin’s hand strokes his shaft as he bobs his head up and down Donghae’s dick. The sight of Sungmin blowing him makes Donghae want to freeze time so he can remember this moment forever (or just at least for the next time he jerks off in the shower). The lone ray of sunlight illuminating the room picks out the amber highlights in Sungmin’s hair as he sucks and licks at Donghae’s cock, his tongue seeking out Donghae’s slit and milking him of precome.

It’s too much of an assault on Donghae’s body. He feels each throb of his heartbeat in his ears, his world shrunk down and his awareness limited to the feel of Sungmin’s mouth and tongue and lips around his dick. He doesn’t think he can hold on for much longer.

“Oh… oh, _shit_ , Min.” Donghae hates how whiny he sounds now, but who cares when he’s so fucking close. He bites down even harder on his lip when Sungmin starts to hum low in his throat, the vibrations travelling down Donghae’s shaft, causing him to cry out and reach for Sungmin’s hair. Donghae doesn’t want Sungmin to stop, he should never stop, because Sungmin is a fucking genius, and he doesn’t think he can last much longer…

And then Sungmin takes his mouth away. Donghae gapes, uncomprehending, because he was just about to come and Sungmin surely isn’t that much of a bastard to just… leave him like this, is he? 

Wordlessly, he gestures to Sungmin, to himself. Needs Sungmin to finish what he started the second Donghae walked in this room. 

“Patience,” Sungmin tells him. He gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom and Donghae is sure that he might actually go crazy from being left here like this, when Sungmin strolls back with a small foil packet in one hand and the bottle of lube in the other.

Donghae growls, sits up and tries to help Sungmin by tearing at the packet and rolling the condom onto himself and lubing his cock up. He reaches out for Sungmin but gets pushed back down onto the bed for his troubles. Sungmin clucks his tongue and swings one leg over Donghae’s hips, straddling him again.

“I am going to fuck your brains out, Hae,” he says, and sinks down onto Donghae’s cock without further ceremony, the tight heat of his ass almost enough to trigger Donghae’s orgasm.

Sungmin feels better than anything Donghae was expecting, all glorious tight heat encircling him. He thrusts up recklessly, careless about being gentle and polite, wanting to claim Sungmin over and over again, until they’re both too tired to do anything else. Perched above him, with his head tipped back to bare the line of his throat, one hand on his cock, Sungmin looks like a debauched angel, beautiful and sullied. Donghae tries to touch Sungmin, but gets his wrists pinned above his head, Sungmin’s martial arts training asserting itself even as he rides Donghae into the mattress, his ass bouncing against Donghae’s thighs.

“So good,” he moans, pumping his cock frantically. “Mmm, you’re so _thick_ , Hae. Fuck me harder.”

Donghae obeys, mindless of anything else. They don’t bother to keep silent, cries of pleasure and desperation falling from both their lips until the last of Donghae’s self-control finally frays. He surges up and captures Sungmin’s lips with his own, his ecstasy becoming overwhelming, driving him senseless.

He only lasts a few moments longer, thrusting up into Sungmin’s pliant body with all the frustrated desire that’s been coiling up inside his belly for months. The world falls apart just as he does, sucked away as his orgasm makes Donghae shut his eyes and lets himself go, shooting deep into Sungmin, fireworks exploding behind his eyes.

Sungmin follows soon after, twisting his hips just so as he comes for the second time, uttering a low, keening noise that would turn Donghae hard if he weren’t already spent and lying prone beneath him. His seed falls on Donghae’s abs, splattering a pattern on Donghae’s sun-kissed skin. Sungmin brushes it off with his fingers, then sucks the taste from them as his hips finally slow down.

The sight of Sungmin licking his spunk away makes Donghae groan and reach out, his afterglow turning him clingy. Again they twist and rearrange limbs and Sungmin giggles when Donghae grabs at his ass.

“Incorrigible,” Sungmin scolds, but allows the gesture. They share a sweet, slow kiss, warm and sticky. The room stinks of sex and suntan lotion. Vaguely, Donghae wonders what Hyukjae will say when he comes in and sees the mess they’ve made on the bed. Not that he cares, really. Donghae feels like he could lay here with Sungmin in his arms for the rest of the afternoon quite happily, who cares about pools and suntans anyway.

“You like me being incorrigible, you dirty pervert. You’re lucky I know how to throw a scissors-paper-rock game,” Donghae mutters in reply, pinching Sungmin’s ass. He draws him close for another kiss. Then another. And several more after that, until he feels the heat in his belly begin to grow again, and Sungmin pins him to the mattress.

Hyukjae never gets his cap.


End file.
